Lost In Anime World Special Edition 01 - Let's Become One
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: Di siang bolong yang sungguh terik dan panas, Izano, mendapat tugas besar dari Ratatoskr (yang pasti kerjaannya Kotori-chan. #dzigh! :v). Entah apalah tugasnya, karena Kannazuki hanya memberitahukannya untuk kencan dengan Kurumi. Ehem, mungkin saja itu... eaaaaa...


**Lost In Anime World Special Episode 01 - Let's Become One**

**Pairing : Is Straighx (Yamaguchi Izano) x Tokisaki Kurumi**  
**Genre : Romantic, Sci-Fi, Humor, Full Hot scenes.**  
**Rate : M (Udah ngerti artinya kan? :3)**  
**Author : Fabiorifky Irawan Putra (Ryuichi Venzo Nakamura) ditemani sama Izayoi Miku tercinta. #Dzigh!**  
**Disclaimer : Tachibana Koushi**  
**Warning : Adegan "Ehem" jelas ada, yg gak suka harap menyingkir/menjauh dari fic ini. LOL. xD**

Di siang bolong yang sungguh terik dan panas, Izano, mendapat tugas besar dari Ratatoskr (yang pasti kerjaannya Kotori-chan. #dzigh! :v).  
Entah apalah tugasnya, karena Kannazuki hanya memberitahukannya untuk kencan dengan Kurumi. Ehem, mungkin saja itu... eaaaaa...  
Yak, karena Venzo sekarang sedang menceritakan adegan Izano dengan Kurumi yang akan melakukan "Detto dll" ditemani Miku-chan disampingnya, jadi, mereka berhalangan hadir dalam fic Lost In Anime World Special Episode-nya Izano sama Kurumi (Alasan bagus selain 'Takut mengganggu').  
Yosh, kita mulai saja ceritanya...

Ready...? Action !

Izano berjalan santai ditengah keramaian Akihabara, sambil memandangi dempetan pertokoan modern yang dilewatinya.  
"Hmmmm, menurut Kannazuki, aku harus mencari Kurumi di Akihabara. Tapi dimana ya?"  
Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara keras dan keramaian dari dalam sebuah mall membuat Izano sedikit tertarik untuk memasuki mall tersebut, sambil memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Sepertinya seru. Ah, aku akan kesana sebentar saja."

Berjalan diantara keramaian kota Akihabara, Izano mencoba memastikan apa yang terjadi disana.  
Dan ternyata...

"Ayo, ayo, eroge terbaru sudah hadir disini. Silahkan dibeli, hanya 100 unit produk yang tersedia. Limited Edition !"

Teriak salah seorang yang kelihatannya sang pemilik Toko game dewasa tersebut sambil berdiri diatas panggung.

"Penawaran eroge?!"

Izano yang tak berani berpikiran aneh2 pun segera menjauh dari depan toko tersebut, namun tangannya tertahan oleh tangan lembut seseorang dibelakangnya.

"I-za-no-kun..."

"K-K-K-Kurumi? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Izano yang menyadari Kurumi berseragam sekolah yang sudah ada ditempat itupun terkejut.  
Kurumi hanya tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Moo, kau tidak diberitahu Kotori-chan ya? Misi kita untuk mencari ini kan?"

Lalu Kurumi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong kecil yang terlihat menggantung ditangannya, membuat Izano agak merinding dan membuat wajah merah.

"E-E-E-Eroge? L-Lalu, mau diapakan nanti benda membahayakan itu, Kurumi?"

Kurumi yang mendengar reaksi Izano sudah memasang wajah merah dan mungkin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kemudian mencoba berpikir juga dengan sesuatu yang, ehem, mungkin bisa dibilang, sesuatu yang tidak-tidak juga. xD

"Moo, mungkin kita akan memainkannya nanti di kamarku, Izano-kun. Kau mau kan?"

Dengan manja, Kurumi secara otomatis menggelayuti lengan Izano, seolah merespon Izano yang sedang menelan ludah, membayangkan apa yang nanti bakal terjadi jika dia mencoba memancing Ikan Piranha dengan daging segar.

'Izano-kun... kumohon... tubuhku mulai panas... dan... sepertinya aku ingin kau melakukan "sesuatu" padaku sekarang... ahhhh~~'

Bisa dipastikan seperti apa wajah Izano yang sudah terbayang dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam kemudian jika dia bermain Eroge dengan Kurumi.  
Kemungkinan, dia terobsesi dengan Eroge-nya dan melahap Kurumi sebagai pelampiasan.  
Atau sebaliknya, pura-pura menolak, berlari keluar ke kamar mandi sambil membawa sekotak tisu... ( Entah buat apa itu, aku malas mengartikannya. #Dzigh! xD )  
Nah, ini kan memang adegan untuk rate M, pastinya Izano tak akan protes untuk adegan yang bisa disebut bejat ini, atau mungkin dia akan tertawa hingga otot perutnya mengeras.  
Padahal setahuku dia sendiri yang memesan adegan ini.  
Yo, kembali saja ke cerita...

"Izano-kun... Apa hari ini kita langsung saja menuju 'point utama' kita?"

Kurumi yang masih menggelayut manja di lengan Izano berbicara dengan nada manja layaknya pacar sendiri.  
Karena saking polosnya (mungkin pura-pura pasang wajah polos agar tak terlihat bejat xD), Izano terkejut disusul mukanya yg memerah padam tak tertahankan.  
Entah itu menahan nafsu atau menahan penyerangan untuk dilancarkan nanti malam, hanya Izano yang merasakannya.

"T-Tunggu perintah Kotori saja ya? L-Lagipula kita tidak boleh memutuskan ini sendirian, ahaha, ahahahahaha."

Izano menjawabnya dengan muka setengah menyembunyikan ketidaksanggupannya,  
dan setengah lagi mencoba untuk tenang dihadapan pacar yang menurutnya...  
benar-benar seorang gadis yang handal dalam memancing hasrat pria manapun, kemungkinan besar Shido yang dapat bertahan dengan gencarnya serangan kepolosan Tohka akan termakan rayuan Kurumi yang dianggap Izano mematikan.

'Arrgghh, sial. Pasti malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur.' batinnya dalam hati.

Yah, untuk membuang waktu saja, mereka berdua melakukan "Detto" disekitar Akihabara, kegiatannya antara lain makan berdua, mengantar Kurumi berbelanja (entah apa yang dia beli, mungkin pakaian untuk... xD)  
Hari pun mulai sore, dan saatnya untuk Kurumi bersama Izano untuk menyelesaikan misi dari Kotori, mungkin rada' bejat juga. :D

Nah, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa, Kurumi masih gencar menggoda Izano dengan menggelayut di lengan pemuda yang dia sukai, yah, secara otomatis dada Kurumi ikut menekan lengan Izano.  
Izano yang terkena serangan tersebut berulang kali hanya bisa menahan dengan ritual 'tarik nafas - hembuskan pelan' berulang kali juga, yah, untuk mengikis hawa bejat yang ada disekitarnya, mulai dari suhu yang mulai mendingin, dan desahan Kurumi yang mulai menjadi-jadi.  
Sampai juga di Rumah Spirit, dan terus melangkah menuju medan perang sesungguhnya, Kurumi yang tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya setelah berhenti bergerak saat tiba di kamar berwarna cerah tersebut, sedikit membingungkan Izano, mungkin juga sedikit menakuti.

'Jangan-jangan...' batin Izano yang mulai ragu-ragu.

Sebentar kemudian, Kurumi pun mengeluarkan isi dari tas kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum pada Izano.  
"Izano-kun, ayo kita mainkan selagi masih sore..."

Dan, mereka berdua pun mencoba bermain Eroge yang bertemakan sepasang kekasih tak nyata yang saling mencari identitas masing-masing dengan tingkat kesulitan yang cukup lumayan.  
Namun, mereka berdua dengan santai (kecuali Izano yang makin berkeringat mengingat saat endingnya pastilah 'begitu') menyelesaikan setiap bagian cerita.  
Hmmmm, kemudian tiba saat dimana sang pemuda dan gadis dalam tokoh eroge tersebut bertemu, kemudian menepati janji yang mereka pernah buat, yaitu menikah dan bahagia bersama.

Malam pertama pun tak terlewatkan, sepasang kekasih mulai asyik berciuman dan saling menyamankan tubuh masing-masing, kemudian melepas baju mereka, lalu...  
Tiba-tiba Kurumi mematikan LCD tersebut, seolah menyudahi apa yang belum selesai.  
"He? Kurumi? Kenapa kau mematikannya? Ceritanya kan belum selesai..."  
Izano yang masih penasaran karena terbawa arus sedikit protes, namun...  
Kurumi yang hanya diam saja kemudian berbalik pada Izano dan langsung menubruknya menuju tempat tidur Kurumi.

BRUK !

"K-K-K-Kurumi?"

"Gomen ne, Izano-kun... Tapi, kita yang akan melanjutkan ceritanya..."

"T-Tapi~~mmmmmfffftttt~~"

Belum selesai Izano mengelak dari rayuan Kurumi, bibir lembut dan manis bagai kembang gula sang gadis tersebut sudah membuatnya terdiam dahulu.  
Lama kelamaan, ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi sedikit erotis. Kurumi mulai ikut memainkan lidahnya, mencoba menggaet lidah Izano.  
Izano pun tak dapat berkutik mendapat serangan gencar tersebut, lenguhan dan aura panas yang memancar dari kedua insan yang sedang mendalami hasrat masing-masing mulai mempengaruhi suhu udara didalam kamar tersebut.  
Jari jemari lentik Kurumi dengan cekatan melepas kemeja milik Izano, kemudian ciuman Kurumi mulai turun ke leher Izano.

"K-K-K-Kurumi..."

Izano pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mencoba menahan hawa serigala yang sedikit demi sedikit menguasai tubuhnya. Kurumi yang belum menemui tanda-tanda Izano akan merespon nafsunya pun kembali memberikan serangan-serangan yang menurutnya dapat meracuni pikiran Izano.  
Kurumi yang merasa tak bisa bersabar, dengan nafasnya yang memburu, kemudian duduk tepat diatas senjata tersembunyi Izano, yang sudah mulai menegang dan siap menyerang.

"Izano-kun~~ Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi~~~ ahhh~~~ emhhh~~~"

Perlahan, Kurumi menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, mencoba menambah rangsangan pada Izano, sambil membuka bajunya.

"T-Tidak, Kurumi~~~ ahhhh~~~"

Dari yang tergambar pada wajah Izano melihat secara langsung bagian atas tubuh mulus Kurumi, dan benar-benar tanpa tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun, dan memancing kekuatan tersebunyi miliknya, Izano yang merasa tidak kuat tidak melambaikan tangannya (karena ini bukan "Masih Dunia Lain" dan tidak ada kamera pengawas layaknya Bank).  
Namun, keadaan memaksa dia merubah mode-nya untuk merespon ajakan Kurumi, berdasarkan ajaran Sensei bejatnya.  
Izano bangkit dari tempatnya, dan secara tiba-tiba membalik keadaan menjadi serangan balasan untuk Kurumi, Izano dengan cepat menagkap tubuh langsing Kurumi yang masih setengah telanjang sepertinya dan kini posisi Izano sudah ada diatas Kurumi.

"Izano-kun~~~ ahhhhh~~~"

Belum sempat Kurumi meneruskan bicaranya, Izano dengan cepat memberikan rangsangan cepat ke tubuh Kurumi, membuat Kurumi menggila, nafasnya lebih menderu, dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.  
Serangan pertama langsung diluncurkan ke arah telinga Kurumi, Izano menjilatnya pelan, kemudian turun ke leher. Izano mencium lembut leher jenjang nan putih kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ahhh~~~ tidaaak~~~ Izano-kun~~~~"

Dengan pengalaman yang diperoleh dari Sensei-nya, Izano menyeringai sambil berbisik pelan, "Ini kan yang kau mau, Kurumi?"  
Kurumi pun memasang senyum manisnya sambil mengangguk, pertanda lampu hijau telah diterima Izano.  
melanjutkan bagian panas antara Izano dan Kurumi, Izano dengan perlahan menyentuh buah dada Kurumi yang nampak menarik hati bagaikan bakpau yang memiliki topping cherry merah kecil diatasnya.  
Merasa hawa bejat yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Izano menjilat topping tersebut perlahan namun dengan rotasi lidah yang teratur mengelilingi topping tersebut, Kurumi menjadi tak berdaya melawan kemampuan Izano hanya dapat melenguh menikmati rangsangan Izano pada tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya, sebagai Author, aku nggak tega lihat Kurumi begini, karena yang request pacarnya sendiri, ya lanjutin lah *plakkkk ! :v

Kegiatan semakin menggairahkan, gerakan Kurumi yang sungguh aduhai mambuat Izano semakin gencar memberikan rangsangan pada Kurumi, hingga pada akhirnya Izano melepas semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuh indah Kurumi dan sampai di bagian tubuh Kurumi paling sensitif, yaitu... (pikirkan sendiri apa namanya *plakkk !)  
Dimana Izano mencoba menghisapnya, Kurumi semakin menjadi-jadi, kemudian dengan nafsu yang menggebu, kedua tangan Kurumi meremas rambut Izano sambil mendesah keenakan.  
Izano masih membuat variasi serangan, diantaranya menjilat, menggigit lembut, dan meremas.  
Sekian lama membuat Kurumi kepanasan, Izano buru-buru melepas celana panjangnya, namun ditahan oleh Kurumi yang mendudukkan tubuhnya didepan Izano yang berdiri.

"Nee~~ Sekarang, giliranku untuk membuatmu nyaman, Izano-kun~~~"

Dan, setelah sangkar kain sudah terbuka, terlihat menara eiffel yang berdiri tegak seolah menantang semua yang ada di depannya.  
Kurumi tertawa kecil sambil menyentuh milik Izano dengan jari lentiknya.

"Ara-ara~~ Izano-kun sudah tidak tahan ya?"

"Ehehe, ehehehehe~~ I-Itu sudah terlihat kan?"

"Sekarang, giliranku untuk membuat Izano-kun bahagia~~~"

"He? J-Ja~~~ ahhhh~~~ K-K-Kurumiii~~~"

Belum selesai Izano menghentikan aksi Kurumi, gadis yang berlutut didepannya itupun kemudian memasukkan senjata tersebut ke dalam rongga mulutnya perlahan, mendadak Izano terdiam sambil melenguh dengan wajah penuh pertahanan.

"K-Kurumi~~~ A-Aku tidak tahan lagi~~~ ahhhh~~~ A-Aku akan~~~ aaaahhhhh~~~"

Baru sebentar Kurumi melakukan ritualnya terhadap Izano, semburan lava putih keluar dan memenuhi isi rongga mulut gadis bertubuh legit itu.

"G-Gomenasai, Kurumi. A-Aku~~~"

"Ara-ara~~~ Rasa seorang perjaka~~~ Mari kita korbankan keperjakaan Izano-kun dan keperawananku bersamaan sekarang~~ Karena aku juga sudah tidak tahan ingin menjadi satu denganmu, Izano-kun sayang~~~"

Mungkin, perlu dipercepat saja ya?

Setelah pemanasan dan bla bla bla, akhirnya senjata milik Izano siap menusuk Kurumi, tentu saja Kurumi yang terlihat benar-benar menggilai Izano, pasrah dan melebarkan kedua pahanya, dan dibalik paha tersebut, tersembunyi sebuah "Paradise" bagi Izano yang masih terlihat merah merekah.  
Diselingi detakan jantung yang tak menentu, Izano menelan ludah kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Kurumi dengan sebuah ciuman hangat.  
Izano lalu mengecek posisi senjatanya agar tak meleset. Dia pun mendorong pinggulnya dan...

JLEB !

"AHHHH~~~"

Darah segar mengalir dari tempat pedang Izano tertancap yang masih tenggelam setengahnya, membuat Izano menghentikan pergerakannya sejenak, dan agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit Kurumi, Izano kemudian memberikan rangsangan lain dengan memainkan dada Kurumi sambil berciuman.

"Emhhhh~~~ahhhh~~~ Izano-kun~~~"

Kurumi pun mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya, dan itu menandai bahwa Izano sudah mulai dapat menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi.  
Semakin dalam, dan semakin dalam Izano menghujamkan pedang tumpul miliknya ke dalam tubuh Kurumi, hingga akhirnya pedang Izano tak nampak, hanya terlihat dua bola yang bergelantungan dan bergerak pelan bergantian di bawah pedang tersebut.

"Gomen ne, Kurumi~~ Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Izano-kun~~~ Akhirnya kau dan aku menjadi satu denganmu, Izano-kun~~~ Sekarang, lakukanlah~~~"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Kurumi, Izano pun memulai pergerakannya, membuat Kurumi mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan tanda gadis tersebut mulai merasa nyaman.

"Ahhh~~ Emh~~~ Nhhhh~~~ Kau sungguh hebat, Izano-kun~~~"

Pertempuran tersebut membuat keduanya bermandikan keringat, aroma mereka juga berbaur menjadi satu, menghasilkan aroma cinta yang benar-benar panas dan penuh kenikmatan.  
Beberapa menit berselang, Izano mulai mempercepat irama gerakannya, tanda sebentar lagi dia akan sampai ke puncak kenikmatannya.

"K-K-Kurumi~~~ Sepertinya aku akan~~~~"

Kurumi pun menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dipunggung tegap Izano yang masih menyerangnya.

"Tak apa, Izano-kun~~~ Biar aku merasakannya~~ Ahhhh~~~ Nghhhh~~~"  
"Kurumi~~~ Aku sampai~~~ Ahhhhhh !"  
"Kyaaaaaa~~~!"

Akhirnya, peluru Izano pun keluar.

Trus, apa lagi ya?  
Mungkin begini saja cukup, lalu Izano dan Kurumi pun terkapar kelelahan, keduanya saling berpelukan dibalik sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

~The End~  
(No Protes, bikin Fic M susah tau !)


End file.
